Forbidden Kisses
by MOMOstrawberries
Summary: Skye was content being invisible in the halls of Dullsville High, but when Claude Sterling moves into town not only will she be noticed by her peers but also the ever-immortal Jagger Maxwell. Can you be the bad-guy ... when you're in love?
1. Once upon a BITE

**Chapter 1.**

**Once Upon a BITE**

"Skye!" I heard a shout from behind me and waved to Raven Madison one of my not so close friends but my buddy at least. She was a vampire addict we met whenever I caught her roaming the bookstore after that Alexander Sterling guy moved into town, she never stops talking about him. I'm happy that she has someone to spend time with before all she really had was Becky.

"Hey Rave, How's that Mythology coming?"

"Wait, did we have homework?"

"Yes, remember we had to create our own mythical creature?"

"Oh … crud."

"Listen, we have different class hours so during lunch I'll give you some help hows that? You do have Mythology seventh hour right?"

"Yeah, thanks a million Skye." She dashed off to her second hour class and I rolled my eyes then walked through the door of Art.

"Today I want you all to go ahead and put on an apron because we'll be painting on a pastel canvas, just let your mind explore, okay?" The teacher said with excitement. I did so and started with the green paint making a large arch then getting a bigger brush I colored it in. then I took a lighter green and put dashes in the darker green and taking the pink to make little blossoming pink roses. I didn't know where the time had went after I got almost completely finished, the bell rang.

"Shoot." I gasped.

"Just leave your things where they are alright class? We'll finish this assignment tomorrow." I hurried out of the room to try and get to English next and quickly. I heard someone calling my name but when I looked back I didn't see anyone. So I ran down the hall to English and planted myself in my seat … we were reading "Love or love not." And it was by a british lady who owned four cats, I read the whole book already and then got bored and read the Author's biography.

"Turn to page twenty-four in your books please." We had been reading this book for about a week now and that stupid recording had only gotten us this far.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost." A boy with white hair and black streeks walked in the room, sporting tight black and white striped Tripp pants, a black hoodie with fur inside the hood, black shirt with "Zombie Bear" on it, and black converse.

"Yes, well try to be on time from now on, class this is Claude Sterling our new student. You can switch with Rosie, I've been meaning to separate her and Jacob they talk up a storm. The seat right there, if you have any questions about the book just ask Skye she's already finished the book." Claude seated himself beside me and smiled wide.

"Hello." I looked over to him and matched his smile.

"Hi."

"You seem rather cheerful." He whispered, I just shrugged with a small smile.

"What's there not to be cheerful about?"

"You're in school right?"

"But my friends are too, besides school isn't forever right?"

"You make a good point, but I still don't see how you can be so happy when it's THIS bad."

"Because I'm with you." I sighed and batted my lashes to him, I hope he heard the sarcasm in my voice.

"Do you want to know a really nice place to hang out?"

"My house?" I responded with a smile.

"No, I was thinking of something more … Gothic."

"Oh really? Then you can talk to Raven about the location, she's really into that kind of stuff after all she goes on dates in graveyards."

"Raven, you're her friend?"

"Yeah … Why does everyone seem so shocked by that?"

"Because, Raven's serious and you're all laughs."

"Like a Jester?" I perked up.

"Yes." I giggled softly and pressed a finger to my lips trying to keep silent.

"I love Jesters!"

"How interesting, so how would you like to go on a walk with me tonight? We can meet at the park."

"I don't want to get into relationships during the school year sorry."

"What if I can change your mind?"

"Then maybe, but for now I have to focus on schoolwork."

"Fine by me, as long as you show up by the swings at seven o' clock sharp, got it?"

"Well…"

"I thought you'd say yes." He smiled as the bell rang then stood up while extending his hand to me I took it allowing Claude to help me up. "Where's your next class?"

"I have lunch after third hour."

"Wonderful so do I." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "do you think even though we aren't going out you can be mine?"

"Yours as in?"

"My girl, I own you."

"I do not get owned."

"Well what about my toy?"

"Toy? I don't think so!"

"Oh I like that reaction, you're my little toy then."

"I feel insulted." I sighed with a smirk, he looked at the door beside us then ahead of us. "Are you lost?"

"No." He huffed and looked around again.

"Then why are you looking at the signs like you are lost?" His cheek got a little smudge of red which made me smile. "Here, follow me and remember where I'm taking you okay?" I took his hand in mine and pulled him down the hall then came upon the double doors of the cafeteria.

"Oh."

"I can't sit with you though, because I have to help Raven with her Mythology homework, she forgot to do it …" I let out a sigh. "But you're welcome to sit at our table if you like." I smiled then started off to the table leaving Claude standing there.

"Hey Skye." Raven greeted with a smile. "What were you doing with Claude?"

"Oh, you know him? Well I guess that adds up I mean he did seem like he knew you too."

"You're getting off the subject Skye, what's up with eyeliner boy?"

"Oh, he's in my English class and he got lost in the hall trying to get to the cafeteria. He was trying to walk me to the lunch room but instead he got lost and I had to walk him to the lunch room."

"I see …" Raven said suspiciously squinting her eyes and rubbing her chin as if she had a beard.

"Yep, he wants to take me on a walk tonight but don't worry I told him that I wasn't dating though he seems like a very nice guy."

"Don't get involved with him!" Both Raven and Becky shouted, it was then I noticed Becky was sitting there with Matt.

"Why not? He's harmless like some kind of baby monkey."

"With razor sharp teeth and a switch blade!" Raven shouted making her fingers curl as if they were monster claws.

"And really dark intimidating eyes! With a gang of black crows that have butcher knives!" Becky agreed holding Matt's hand tightly.

"You guys have a very active imagination, Raven why don't you use that monkey thing as your mythical creature?" She thought for a moment then smirked.

"That's a good idea and I'll put a picture of Claude on there." She said evilly, I sighed.

"Why don't you just draw a monkey and put a switch blade in it's had with razor sharp teeth?"

"I heard Razor sharp teeth." Claude sat down beside me as three other people followed him, a girl and two boys. "This is Kat, Rocco, and Tripp it's so nice to meet new friends isn't it Skye?" Claude and Raven wouldn't stop glaring at each other.

"What do you think you're doing at our table?" Raven grumbled.

"I invited him to sit with us, he's new here and I didn't know if he had made any new friends today so I couldn't help but feel sorrry for him."

"Aw, you felt sorry for me?" Claude wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "That's so sweet of you."

"Can you stop touching me?"

"You want me to slap his arm off? I have a spork I can do that you know." Raven grinned darkly and pulled her spork up to her face.

"But you're my toy remember?" Claude purred in my ear which made chills crawl up my spine. "I only want to play with you."

"Okay, a little bit of too much information!" I shouted and stood up. "I'll go to the bathroom before the next class okay? Yeah … that sounds great." I turned away from them and closed my eyes letting out a gust of breath. This was going to a long day … wasn't it? I walked in the hall and stared out the window then realized I hadn't eaten anything. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out the snack cake I stashed in there just in case I got hungry. I leaned my back on one of the walls and stared back out the window taking a monster bite in my Strawberry Yum-yum.

"So, you've got Claude's attention, I bet you like that." I turned and saw Kat standing there.

"Oh, hi you're one of Claude's friends!" I smiled then wiped my mouth off on my sleeve.

"You can drop the good girl act now, Claude isn't here."

"I … I'm not acting." Kat scoffed and grabbed the wrist that was holding my snack cake, which fell to the ground. "Hey … I was gonna eat that."

"You're playing that boy like a harp aren't you?"

"That was a really good snack and I was really hungry!"

"You can't seriously tell me that's all your concerned about right now!"

"Well sorry I was hungry and it's past five seconds."

"Shut up!" Kat growled and leaned closer to me, her perfume smelled very nice but I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to bring that up in a conversation. "What is you plan? What did Alexander and Raven tell you to do!"

"Nothing! I haven't even met Alexander!" Kat growled low in her throat which was really starting to scare me.

"Kat.." Came a much more fierce growl, her hand was grabbed and ripped away from my wrist it was then I saw Claude with Tripp and Rocco behind him. "I don't think that this is girl talk."

"Um, no! It's not her fault, I just … said something wrong!" I shouted Kat looked back to me her eyes wide.

"Really?" Claude asked Kat in her ear, she nodded. "Okay then, but as punishment Skye you have to walk with me to my next class."

"I'm getting punished … great." I said sarcastically. Claude snaked his arm around my waist and rested his head on my right shoulder the top of his head propped against the side of my skull.

"You know I think that I should take you shopping, I looked to his own attire and thought of what exactly he would be dressing me in. Black latex skirt … latex bikini top … and 4" heels. "So what do you say." I shivered at he thought and shook me head.

"I don't think so." Claude frowned and turned his head till he was breathing on my neck.

"Please?" He whispered almost too seductivly, my arms grew limp, my knees shook as my whole body melted like the Wicked witch of the West from the Wizard of OZ. "I'll be good I swear."

"Okay." I sighed, it was too much! I had to give in or else I'd fall out! Claude tightened his grip around my waist and smiled wide.

"Here's my class, I'll see you after school."

"'Kay …" I said in a daze and waved to him then walked to the next class, my head spinning but a smile plastered on my face. Till tonight … tonight. The word echoed in my head like some kind of Sonnet.


	2. Deadly Truth

**Chapter 2.**

**Deadly Truth**

I stood at the park waiting for Claude while sitting on one of the swings and trying to figure out how I'll get my English done by tomorrow.

"Skye!" I arched my head back and saw Raven running up to me with a figure walking slowly behind her. "Claude isn't here is he?"

"No …" I said with my eyebrow arched. "Why? I thought you didn't like him … at all."

"I don't, I came to get you out of here! Claude is dangerous!"

"Why do you keep saying that, from what I've seen he acts like a Dalmatian."

"Once you get to know the real Claude, Skye, you'll find that he is no puppy." Coming up behind Raven was Alexander who looked allot like Claude.

"And you do?" I asked.

"He's my cousin."

"Oh." I let out in a gasp.

"He's only using you to get to Raven and I."

"No I'm not." Claude said in sing-song, when I whirled my head around he was leaning on the railing on top of the jungle gym next to the slide.

"You people are fast walkers." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Leave Skye alone Claude! You know you're just using her." Alexander said with a deep serious tone.

"Why would I use _her_, if I wanted any information I could just go straight to Raven and hold her against _you_, Alexander."

"Claude…" Alexander growled taking a deliberate step forward. I looked from Claude to Alexander not knowing exactly what to do. Claude gripped the railing of the jungle gym and flipped himself off the side landing in the rocks with a _thump!_

"What? I bet you want to tango right here don't you?" Claude smirked his lip ring shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Alexander could kick your butt any-day!" Raven shouted harshly. "And you know it!"

"Cloud he?" Claude grinned as Alexander walked right past me on the swing, what was I invisible or something!

"Claude, don't test me."

"I'm not grading you on anything Alexander."

"Claude!" Alexander raised his fist that's when I jolted up.

"Don't you touch him!" I shouted and pointed my finger at Alexander. Alexander froze as Claude's eyes widened and moved in a slow motion to mine.

"Skye! Stay out of this." Raven shouted, I looked back to her and clenched my fists eyebrows curving , pleading, as I stared right at her.

"I have no **idea** why you all hate each other but from all that I've seen of Claude he's nothing but a harmless prankster. And besides that **you're** his cousin! I thought that realatives were supposed to get along!"

"You have no idea." Alexander grumbled and lowered his fist, I shook my head. "Claude is no good Skye, please grasp that concept."

"I think it's Alexander who is no good I mean really, he's such a tight as-."

"**Claude**!" Alexander snarled swinging his fist around I raced between them only to get hit in the head by Alexander's deadly blow.

"Oh my god, Skye!" I heard Raven shout. I shook my head … what was I holding onto? It was fabnric but what was it?

"I've got you." The voice was sweet and smelled like Raspberry Vanilla. Everything went completley black till I opened my eyes once again to arguing.

"If you weren't being such a child this would have never happened!" Raven shouted ot Claude who rolled his eyes.

"I didn't _want_ her to get knocked unconscious! Do you think that's the way I take care of women?"

"Do you _want_ me to answer that?"

"Never mind." Claude huffed Alexander was right behind Raven just in case anything happened.

"Why don't you go back to Romania and stay there! No one wants you here anyway!" I thought of Claude leaving and for some reason it sent a pain in my heart.

"Raven, shut up." I grumbled and pulled myself off the ground while rubbing my head it really hurt. "How do _you_ know that no one wants him here?" I sighed and stood up, once I was on two feet I wobbled a bit then steadied myself. "Now if you excuse me I've promised Claude that I would go shopping with him." Claude grinned to them both then snaked his arm in it's place around my waist.

"So does this mean that we're dating?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" He wined.

"Because I said so, I told you I'm not dating until I'm out of high school."

"Please?"

"No." He moved his head back to my shoulder and let his warm breath wash over my skin.

"Not even if I beg you?" I felt my body grown hot as my arms went limp again.

"Mm… um… N-no." I fought it trying hard not to give in this time.

"If I ask **real** nicely?" his other hand was moving seductively over my stomach then up to my face and with a single finger he turned my head to meet his eyes.

"N-no." I said in almost a whisper.

"Then what can I do to change your mind?" He asked his other hand taking it's place back on my waist while his forehead glued itself to mine.

"Nothing …"

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Claude smirked and started to lean the lower half of his face closer to mine to try and glue something _else_ to my face.

"Um … um… I think we should really hit the stores now!" I blurted and pulled myself away from his holding my shaking elbows with my hands while walking in front of him.

"Fine." He sighed walking behind me with his hands in his pockets. I bit my lower lip feeling slightly guilty that I had done that and slightly guilty that I **wanted** that.

Once we got to the stores in town Claude took my wrist while also nearly scaring me out of my wits. "Here." He smiled at a store I never really went to then pulled me inside picking out clothes that really weren't half-bad. "You have to promise me that you'll wear these to school so I can see what you look like."

"That's fine with me, but the prices are -."

"I'll take care of that for you." Claude purred and placed a years worth of clothes over his shoulder then looked over and smirked evilly. "Do you have lingerie?"

"Why?" He pulled me over to a wall filled with panties and bras. "No, absolutely not! I am **not** letting you buy that!"

"Then would _you_ like to buy that?"

"I can't have you seen the prices?"

"Then it settled, and you better wear them , believe me I'll know if you aren't." If that wasn't a scary thought. Claude threw more clothes on his shoulder then pulled me toward the cash register only to get caught by the make-up. "You'll get this … and this … and this …" He pulled out pink lip stick, red lip stick, and black lip stick then black and pink eyeshadow and cover –up.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm experimenting."

"Why don't you experiment on yourself then?"

"_Please_ I wouldn't look good in that dress." He said with a grin. "Plus I want to know of you look any good in these clothes … pretty pwease?" Claude asked while batting his lashes.

"Fine but I don't know how to put on make-up just to let you know."

"Then I'll have to help you with that tomorrow before school, I'll pick you up, kay?"

"I don't think that Raven, my mom, and my _dad_ will appreciate that."

"Okay so I'll pick you up tomorrow." I giggled and shook my head as Claude bought the clothes, the figures were staggering I almost thought they'd put us in jail, but Claude just whipped out his credit card ran it through and bagged the clothes himself.

"Are you sure that you're okay carrying those?" Claude was carrying **fifteen** bags of clothing from that stupid store while I was stuck carrying the tiny make-up bag which was crammed with who-knows-what!

"Yep, it's light as a feather."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Positive, and considering how you can't even take a blow from Alexander, you couldn't carry this." I grimaced at the ground.

"Oh shut up, I don't believe in violence." Once we got to my house Claude opened my door and just strutted inside with the bags of clothes as my little sister sat watching Vampire flicks –Raven got her into them-

"Mara, this is my friend Claude Sterling … Be nice to him 'kay?"

"Vampire!" She shouted and pointed to Claude who was walking up the stairs then pointed to the mirror that was right across from him. "He's a vampire!" Mara shouted again.

"Such an active imagination, huh?" Claude laughed then kept walking up the stairs.

"Mara, there's no such thing as vampires, it's alright."

"But Alexander is a vampire, and they have the same last name!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Raven told me." I laughed.

"Raven is just as vampire-crazy as you are Mara."

"Exactly! If you don't believe me then watch the mirror!"

"Hey." Claude said with a grin, I looked back to him then in the mirror, he was standing on the sixth step which was right in the middle of the mirror, when I looked back to him he was still standing in that same spot.

"Claude." I whispered. He cocked his head to the side then caught the mirror next to him.

"Oh …" He laughed and walked the rest of the way down.

"Vampire! Vampire!" My sister shouted happily, she was the same age as Raven's brother Billy but acted younger, her hair was dark black, and eyes emerald green, she looked allot like my dad with my mom's eyes.

"Skye, I didn't want to tell you." Claude sighed with a smirk as he scratched the back of his head. "Because well … I thought you'd -."

"You thought that I'd scream or something?" I guess blinking to try and remove the shock from my face.

"Yeah, something like that … But there's just a tiny problem, if you ever wanted to become a vampire yourself … I – couldn't do it." He said softly and looked down to his feet. "I'm only half of what Alexander is."

"I'm so sorry Claude."

"But my grandmother had these vials that could make me a complete vampire and Alexander and Raven are keeping me from them, they think just like my grandmother that I can't control the power of a pure-blood."

"But Claude, you're fine just as you are now, why would you want to change that?"

"Because! Alexander is always better than me and growing up with him in my grandmother's mansion … it felt like I was invisible to her, that Alexander was the only one she ever saw."

"I bet that wasn't true, besides, everything has reversed now." I said with a smile. "Alexander is invisible and _you're_ all _I_ see." Claude met his gaze with mine then a large grin crawled over his face.

"You _like_ me!"

"What?" I was again placed in a state of shock.

"So can we date now?"

"No! Get out of my house!"

"No matter how much you push me out and how mean you are I know you like me!" He sang, I shoved him out the door and scowled at him. "See you tomorrow, sweetie." He winked at me, I stuck my tongue out at him then slammed the door shut.

"You're dating a vampire!" Mara said with an evil grin.

"He's only half and we are _not_ dating!"

"You want to though."

"No, I don't, we're just friends."

"Then you won't care if _I_ want to date him?"

"Knock yourself out." I walked upstairs and got ready for bed. A half-vampire was in my life now … great.


	3. Jagger Maxwell

**Chapter 3.**

**Jagger Maxwell**

When I got up that morning it was to a knock on my door. "Skye, sweetie there's a boy here to pick you up." My mom said at the door. I heard soft conversation then the door was swung open.

"Wake up!" Claude shouted and pulled back my curtains I screamed then felt my covers disappear. "I'm here to drive you to school now get up! Get up!"

"Go away before I kick you!"

"That's not nice."

"Go!"

"Fine, but if you aren't done changing in five minutes I'm coming in!" He closed the door behind him as I pulled myself out of the bed and looked in the bags that Claude brought up to my room then decided that I'd wear a pair of black skin-tight Tripp pants, my blue high- top sneakers, a skin-tight white **Electric SkullZ** T-shirt, and then pulled out the make up. "It's past five min-." Claude stopped and stared at me with a grin on his face.

"If I catch _anyone_ staring at my butt I'm going to slap them and then _you_!"

"But … I like your butt."

"Don't ever say that again." I grumbled, Claude then looked at the make-up in my hands and pulled them away from me.

"I changed my mind, you're perfect just like this."

"That's so sweet, Flattery will get you nowhere." I smiled back and walked past him while grabbing my messenger bag then grabbing toast with jam on my way out the door along with a large gulp of orange juice. "Bye mom, bye dad." I kissed them both on the cheek while waving to my sister. "Love ya." I smiled and walked from the house as Claude followed me.

"How come I never get a kiss?"

"Because we aren't dating _kissing_ is for _dating_!"

"That's no fair, I know lots of people who kiss and don't date." He complained as I stared at his jet black convertible, he must've noticed my pause. "You like?"

"It's nice." I shrugged.

"You're just so hard to satisfy." Claude mused leaning his elbow on the hood of the car.

"That's just to make sure that you keep up." I smiled sitting in the passenger's seat as Claude pulled the top back.

"How do you like this?"

"It's nice." I grinned wider.

"You know I'll just keep trying."

"Okay, it'll just give me more entertainment." I laughed and sat back in the seat while biting into my toast.

![]!

"Have I ever told you I hated you?" I grumbled to Claude as we walked down the hall.

"You've kept saying that since you walked into the school."

"Because everyone is staring at me."

"They were staring at you before you even put those clothes on."

"No they weren't I was invisible before you made me put these on!"

"Skye?" Raven questioned ignoring Claude completley. "Wow, you look awesome in those!"

"Yeah, Claude bought my clothes yesterday … even lingerie."

"You sicko!" She slapped Claude in the arm and glared at him. "What are you planning on _getting lucky_?"

"No, I wanted to creep her out, but now that you've given me some good ideas then maybe …" He slipped his hand under the sleeve of my shirt running his black nail on my bra strap and that's when I started to melt all over again. "Would you like to skip class?" He purred on my throat, Raven shoved him away glaring at him deeply.

"Don't touch her again you got that?" She growled.

"Raven?" I whispered.

"And _you_ stay away from him! He's dangerous, he's using you!"

"No he-."

"You don't even know what kind of person he is!"

"You have no idea Raven, I know all about Alexander and Claude … Anything else that I should know?"

"What?" She mumbled, I turned away from both of them and walked into class.

![]!

After school I was given a ride by Claude in his car with Kat, Rocco, and Tripp in the back. "Dude, you seriously look wicked in those clothes." Rocco said with a smile. Tripp nodded as he searched through his Mp3, Kat never said anything to me I had such a vague sense that she hated me.

"So Rocco what was it you said when you saw my car?"

"Dude, it was the most Stellar thing I'd ever laid eyes on!"

"Really, Skye thinks it's … _nice_."

"But it _is_ nice." I countered.

"It's _more_ than nice!" Rocco argued, I rolled my eyes when Claude pulled up to my house.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." I laughed and walked into my house then did all my homework and laid on my back lookng to the ceiling trying to figure out how I was going to kill time. So I put my phone in my purse and walked from the house and headed off to the graveyard, wondering if I'd run into anyone. [Alexander and Raven mostly] Once I got there the gates were locked didn't Raven climb over the fence? I looked up and pursed my lips jumping up and grabbing the bars then lifting my weight and jumping right over landing on my feet, loosing balance and falling onto my butt. "Ouch." I mumbled and looked around, no one here.

![]!

Journeying deeper into the toumb stones I came upon a moseleum with a lady's name on it that had the last name Sterling, that got me to stop and sit down in front of it. "So this must be Alexander's grandmother's grave …" I said softly. "I haven't really done this before but … can you help me? I don't know what to do anymore Mrs. Sterling, I have one of my good friends telling me that Claude is such a bad person or … vampire, and then he acts so nice around me and everyone else …"

"Are you talking to yourself?" I turned around and saw a boy leaning on a large weeping willow, I tried to peer through the long vines to see him.

"Well, no I was just talking to my friend's … um grandma."

"Really?"

"Yes, I needed some advice." He chuckled while I stood up and made my way toward him, reaching my hand out I pulled back the curtain of vines and looked at what seemed to be the sexiest looking boy I had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm Jagger Maxwell." He grinned, I recognized those teeth! His hair was dripping white while the ends of it seemed to be dipped in blood, one of his eyes were a very pretty blue and the other was a wonderful stunning green, he wore the same black-on-black as Alexander, and his skin had the same corpse-like appearance.

"I'm Skye."

"What a bright name …" He grinned again as I felt a chill crawl up my spine. "I was just visiting one of my _close_ friends, have you heard of him?"

"What's his name?"

"Alexander Sterling."

"Yeah, I know him." I said acting like I wasn't at _all_ terrifeied of this Jagger character. "I also know his Cousin, perhaps you've heard of _him_?"

"Refresh my memory." Jagger purred he had walked up to me and was now circling me like some kind of prey.

"_Claude_ Sterling."

"The half-blood." Jagger mused, I jolted my head upright without thinking it was as if he insulted _me_ not _Claude_. "Oh so you know all about the secrets of the Sterling family?"

"What secrets?" I said unevenly.

"Don't play coy, you probably know all about what I am as well unless you really _are_ stupid."

"I'm not stupid, my IQ is probably higher than yours." I sneered, Jagger gripped my throat and pelted my back against the tree trunk as I struggled to be let go, kicking, pulling, and wiggling all at once.

"You may hang around with a half-blood but I'm not nearly as weak as that piece of crap."

"Claude is not a piece of crap! What do you want from him anyway?"

"Oh no, that's not it … my target is his pure-blood cousin Alexander."

"Alright, what do you want from _him_?"

"Revenge, he desereted my sister and refused to turn her into a vampire! So now I'm going to make him pay."

"Well then it won't do any good to kill me would it?"

"Of course it would, if you die because of Alexander's stupid mistake then Claude will go after Alexander for me."

"No way, that is the stupidest plan I've ever heard."

"You're much easier to get to than Raven though, she puts up a much better fight than you do and besides that her knight in shining armor is always there to save the day, but with a Half-blooded leech as all you have then I can bite into you like an apple in no time."

"Guess again." Those words made me feel like heaven had just hugged me. "You aren't going to touch her." Jagger turned half of his face to Claude standing just beyond the curtain of vines.

"I already am."

"Claude!" I shouted. "He's trying to get you to hurt your cousin, you have to stop him! Warn Alexander!"

"I'm already against my cousin, I'm trying to get those vials remember?" Claude said to Jagger while walking through the cutain.

"Claude …" I whispered my relieved smile melted off my face.

"All I want is her, let her go and I'll help you, but if not then what will you do when your plan doesn't follow thorugh and I leave for Romania without even thinking twice about Alexander?" Jagger let a sly grin wipe over his face.

"Is she friends with that Raven?"

"Raven, Claude what does he know about Raven?"

"Yes." Claude sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then if I have her then maybe I can lure Raven to me." Jagger grinned and kissed my cheek. "You belong to me now little Miss Skye." Claude punched Jagger right in his smug face. Sadly Jagger didn't let go, he turned his eyes to Claude and glared at him then threw me to the ground punching Claude right back, blood landed in the grass. I looked up and stood running to Claude's aid.

"Skye stay out of this!" Claude snarled and wiped off his mouth.

"But-!"

"Stay **OUT**!" Claude swung his fist to hit Jagger when it was caught and twisted.

"Claude!"

"Claude, Claude …" Jagger said in a weak girlish tone, mocking me. "She's calling you Claude, your mortal doesn't want to see you hurt, don't you think it's sweet?"

"Shut up!" Jagger twisted Claude's arm back further till I thought I could hear a cracking noise. I tackled Jagger pulling on his white hair and trying to get him to let go of Claude, he only chuckled, I pursed my lips and bit his arm.

"You Stupid little girl!" Jagger growled in pain releasing Claude's fist. Jagger grabbed a large ball of my hair and pulled my face close to his. "I admire your courage really, but then again it's getting annoying. On the _other_ hand, you're cute … and I haven't had a date in two months."

"I don't date in High school." I sneered at him.

"Why? No mortal found you attractive."

"No, and I like it that way, less hassle."

"Well now _I_ am so how about we take a swing?"

"I'd rather _choke_." I scoffed.

"Alright, I'll make you choke on _something_." Claude raced toward Jagger, who put out his arm and caught his head in his palm. "Want me to show you what it is?"

"No thanks." I hissed then thought of all things brilliant. "Why don't we skip the choking and do something that's much more desirable?" Jagger loosened his grip on my hair throwing Claude back into the grass.

"Like?" He purred with intrest. I ran my fingers through his hair and let my breath waft over his lips as a smirk played over my lips.

"I'm not sure, but I do like it when it's _rough_!" I yanked his head back and kneed him in even an immortal's soft spot. I smiled at my wonderfully brilliant plan and ran to Claude while helping him up.

"Once I'm thorugh with Alexander I'll make sure that you get it _**Rough**_!"

"Claude lets go." I whispered and pulled him to the gates of the graveyard leaning my back on the iron gates I made sure that Jagger didn't follow us any further.

"That was some acting back there." Claude sighed with a smirk then chuckled.

"Thank you, my mom always said that I needed to join drama club." Claude shifted his weight and grasped the bars level with the sides of my head while looking into my eyes.

"I've been dying to do this …" Claude sighed and placed his forehead on mine leaning his lips to mine I slammed a hand in his face while covering my mouth.

"I-I can't … Claude I have to go!" I shouted and climbed over the fence then ran home, as much as I wanted to I couldn't not until I was graduated, I promised mom that I wouldn't! And it could have been the worst promise I had ever made!


	4. Date Destined for Disaster

**Chapter 4.**

**Date Destined for Disaster**

I closed the door in my room and laid myself down on my bed hugging my pillow tightly and closing my eyes. "God what else will pop up now?" Hands placed themselves on my shoulders as a body covered my own.

"Evening." Jagger purred in my ear. "I thought that I'd finish with you before Alexander." He kissed my neck roughly his fingers running along my shirt sleeve as he ripped it off and fiddled with my black bra that Claude had bought me.

"Get off me!" I wined my eyes went blurry. "Stop!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please…" I whispered. Jagger flipped me over onto my back his seductive grin lighting his face.

"That's not it." He pressed those perfectly soft lips onto mine his tongue tracing my lips begging that it enters I pursed my lips tightly till he forced his way in and traced along my teeth with his pallet. When he pulled it away he didn't stay back long, "You taste yummy." He gasped and dove his lips back inside.

"Hmm!" I mumbled and opened my eyes, I was in my room … my shirt was still on and the sun was out so it was all a dream.

![]!

"Wake up! Wake up!" Claude shouted and swung open my door.

"I'm already up." I smiled and zipped up my jeans with the rip in the right knee, that's when I remembered I was still trying to decide which shirt to wear and all I had on was a hot pink laced bra. "Get out and stop looking at me!" I shouted and kicked Claude from the room then slammed the door shut. Quickly I pulled on the pink shirt with Hello Batty on it and grabbed my bag then opened my door, Claude was still standing there in shock.

"You-um- you have a _really_ nice body."

"Shut up, it was nice of you to say that, but shut up." I walked into the kitchen chowed down some eggs then drank my sister's juice and split.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you."

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry!"

"Shut up."

"Skye!"

"What?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Can we just drop this whole conversation? It was nothing and I plan to never relive this moment again."

"I'd like to."

"You need to shut your mouth." Claude grinned at me and tilted his head to the side.

"What will you do?"

"I'll _walk_ to school."

"Fine …" He grumbled and sat down inside the car, I grinned slyly and sat beside him, he was good but not good enough… _yet_.

![]!

I was rummaging through my locker to try and find one of my pencils, it was a pink one and it had a smiling panda on the end where the eraser was supposed to be, but I couldn't find it and I really liked that pencil, it also wrote really great. "How's it going darling."

"Claude, not now I'm looking for my pencil."

"The one in your backpocket?" I paused and felt my backpocket to find my pencil!

"Thanks Claude."

"Is that your boyfriend then?"

"No Claude, for the last time I'm not dating you."

"So, you aren't dating this sucker?"

"What? Claude …" I closed my locker and stared at Trevor Mitchelle. "You… aren't who I thought you were."

"Yeah, I'm better right?" He grinned and looked me up and down which made me regret wearing the shirt that looked really cute but clung to my chest. "So, what's your name gothic angel." That had to be the _worst_ name I had ever heard for myself.

"Not gothic angel for your information, and please never call me that name again."

"So, what should I call you?" He reached out for my hair I turned away and stomped down the hall, now I could see why Raven tried to avoid this guy. "Where are you going?"

"Lunch."

"Cool so am I." _Great_ I was stuck in lunch with him, why didn't I notice him there before? Well of course there was always Claude to distract me. "So what's your name?"

"Skye." He blinked hurrying to walk before me and step infront of my path causing me to bump inot him.

"Skye? Like … get answers for homework Skye?"

"Yeah, that's me, I thought that may have been why you were speaking with me but I guess not." I looked at the sliver of space between us and stepped back.

"What? You don't like me so close?" He stepped forward grinning broadly, what was with my new wardrobe that these people found so fascinating … I knew that I had yet to find out.

"Please stop that." I grimaced as Trevor leaned closer till he finally closed the gap between us but when I tried to step back I tripped over my jeans falling back, Trevor grabbed my hand and pulled me back up into his arms. "Please stop that too."

"Your hair smells very nice."

"Yeah your colonge is nice too, can you maybe, I don't know … Let me go?" I ground out and struggled with Trevor's tight grip, he was on the freaking soccer team right? So why in the world were his arms so strong!

"So do you want to go to my game tonight?"

"Depends …" I growled. "Are you going to let go?"

"I might."

"I won't go unless you _do_."

"Alright I will."

"Then I'll go to your soccer game, I should know how to play considering that I was in soccer for a year."

"That would be cool if you played, I'd like to see you in those shorts." Was he seriously _trying_ to make me sick?

"Alright I'm going to your game, let go." He released me but when I went to step back I hit a wall … that was slick.

"Now, I only want _you_ to go so none of this Claude guy, please?" He said mocklingly.

"Code red! Code red!" I heard Claude shout down the hall and turned to see him as Trevor rested his fore-arm agaisnt the wall beside my head. "What do you think you're doing?" Claude growled, Trevor turned his gaze to meet Claude's.

"I'm talking, what do you want?" Tripp showed up on Trevor's right as Rocco pulled his arm away from the wall while glaring at him.

"Doesn't look like your talking." Rocco growled as Claude pulled me close to him, running his fingers through my hair and pressing his lips to my head.

"Claude!" I shouted.

"Don't hit on my girl." He purred in my brown hair, I struggled with his grip, it was just like fighting against Trevor only immortal.

"I'm not your girl for the last time! Oh my god would you let me go?" I growled, he released me and grinned while I glared right at him. "I have to get to lunch don't fight alright? If either of you _do_ I'll beat both of you!" I snarled then walked off down the hall to lunch where Raven greeted me.

"What's with the sour face?"

"Trevor _and_ Claude." I sighed and sat down pulling out a bag of chips I stashed in my pack for today.

"What happened?"

"Trevor wants me to go to his game tonight and Claude probably hates Trevor now."

"Why?"

"Because I was trapped against a wall with Trevor hovering over me, I mean no offense but I wish he was hovering over you, though he has refreshing mint breath."

"He _kissed_ you?"

"No, I'm good at avoiding those." I grinned and chomped down on my potato chips. "So I'm going to Trevor's game but Trevor dosen't want Claude to go, one of the only people that could protect me form Trevor, Hey Raven?" I grinned looking her in the eye.

"Oh no, you look like you have a plan."

"Can I borrow your combat boots? That way when I Trevor tries to touch me I'll kick hm in his scorcerer's stones."

"No, I don't want my boots touching that soccer fairy."

"Aw, then I guess I'll go and then try ot avoid him."

"You could talk to him for awhile then accidentally get lost."

"Good Idea, then I'll call up Claude and tell him that I need a ride."

"Or you could call me up and I'll get Alexander to give you a ride."

"I dunno, I mean it looked like we got off on the wrong foot last time."

"He understands that you have passionate feelings toward Claude kind of like Alexadner and I."

"No! I don't feel that way about him I just think that you guys are making him seem like the bad guy when he's really very harmless." Raven rolled her eyes when the bell rang and I walked off to class then was stopped by Claude.

"So you're going out with him?" He said heavily, a dark look casting over his features.

"No, why? Don't tell me Trevor is filling your head with that."

"Prove it, prove that you aren't going out with him."

"I'm not! I'm telling you right now Claude don't you trust me?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

"Claude, I'm not dating until after high school and I definatly wouldn't break that rule for _Trevor_ seriously Claude, he'd have to be pretty smart to do that and trust me Trevor's IQ is equal to a second grader's."

"I'm trusting you Skye."

"Don't worry, if he does anything it isn't my fault."

![]!

I didn't know that there were so many people from our school who came to see these Soccer games, though granted they were mostly girls who were coming to see Trevor kick a ball into a net. I looked at the sky and held my arms as the sun started to go down the lights glowed on the field like thousands of fullmoon's.

"Wow…" I whispered and sat myself down on the bleachers.

"Skye?" I looked over and saw Becky sitting there, that was right her boyfriend played soccer didn't he?

"Oh, Hey Becky, how's it going?"

"Great, why are you here Skye?"

"Trevor asked me to come and I didn't have anything else to do."

"Oh, that dress looks great on you!" Becky said with a smile I looked down at my black dress with pink high-top converse and a pink bow in my hair with a white choker.

"Thanks."

"Why do you dress that way now anyway Skye? You used tojust wear anything."

"Oh, Claude and I went shopping and h e decoded that he was going to buy everything."

"You seem to ge getting pretty close to him Skye, it makes me worry really it does because everytime he looks at you it looks like he's going to … um…" She bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers. "Take advantage of you."

"Oh Becky, Claude is harmless if you want I can get him to talk to you, and you can bring Matt."

"A double date?"

"What? No! No dates I'm not dating!"

"Then you'll just bring Claude with you when we go to the carnival on Saturday?"

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and watched some more of the game as Becky and I talked longer and longer.

"Excuse me?" I heard a familiar voice and turned to it. "May I sit beside you?" Jagger inquired and stepped closer to me, I ground my teeth and nodded.

"Why not?"

"Thank you, Skye."

"Oh you two know eachother?" Becky giggled and winked to me. "No wonder you don't want to date Claude you're going for this hottie."

"I don't think so, this boy is certainly not my type, neither is Claude."

"What is yourtype then? B positive or U negative."

"_Ha Ha_ what a nice play on words, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." I grumbled when Jagger wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you like playing hard to get or what?"

"I'm not playing hard to get I'm playing not gonna get."

"I've already got you so that means I get you."

"What?" I shook my head and closed my eyes. "That made no sense."

"Are you sure?" Jagger pulled me u into his arms bridal – style and winked to Becky. "I have to go talk to her in private if you please."

"No! Becky! Call Raven and tell her I'm being taken away by a freak with white hair!"

"Hush hush, your in good hands." Jagger grinned. "Alexander and I have come to some agreement, so now I just have to take care of _you_."

"Can we … I don't know … not?"

"Of course not, besides that you smell delicious I can see why Claude likes to hang around you so much."

"I think the only reason you're really carrying me off is just because I look good in these clothes well, you should have seen the clothes I used to wear."

"Does that really matter now?" He purred close to my neck as his warm breath wafted over my skin causing chills to wash over my skin.

"Wow … how is it that all of you vampires know where my trigger is?"

"Your trigger?" He purred by my neck again, I clamped my hand over my _trigger_ and pursed my lips. "You don't like when I breath on your neck?"

"No, that's not it …" I sighed while trying to calm myself down … it was just a small little breath, what was the matter with me?

"Oh I see, that's you _trigger_, I think I'll enjoy spending time with you."

"Can we not?"

"Nope," Jagger grinned to me, my mistake was that I put my hand back in my lap, that's when he dove his lips down and licked my neck. "Yummy." He cooed beside my ear and then rested his head on my shoulder.


	5. Hot Cocoa and The Vampyflu

**Chapter 5.**

**Hot Cocoa and Vampy-flu**

"Stop it!" I screamed frantically and kicked my legs about my arms shaking as Jagger rubbed his pale white hair across my neck causing a bright red streak of color to lash across my cheeks.

"Why? I'm having too much fun." I grabbed his hair and yanked on it causing him to scream and drop me, once I hit the ground I landed right on my butt and _geese_ did that hurt. I stood up quickly and looked to Jagger who was scowling at me. "If you stay here everything will go smoothly it would be _much_ easier if you could just go along with this."

"No!" I shouted and turned around running through the crowd and trying to escape the violent jaws of a bloodsucking vampire boy!

"Skye!" I heard my name coming from the crowd and looked around, it wasn't the most comforting voice but it was better than Jagger's. I raced towards it and saw the glistening sweat-filled face of Trevor. "Hey, so how'd you like the game?"

"It was … cool." I gasped clearly out of breath.

"I know right? Did you see me score all those goals?"

"Uh, not really, this Jagger guy kept bugging me for half of the game."

"Oh … him." Trevor grunted and wiped the sweat from his forehead, he really _was_ cute but not my type. "I know who you're talking about he was one of my girlfriend's brother's … he's a freak."

"Something we agree on." I looked around making sure that the so-called _freak_ himself was nowhere to be seen. "So, you want to go get a hot dog or something?"

"I'm having an after-party at my house how's that?"

"Um … okay, seeing as I really don't have a ride." Trevor grabbed my hand and smiled pulling me from the gates of the soccer game and then heading to his hot red Mustang. "Nice." I sighed and opened the passenger's door to the car.

"_Nice?_" Trevor said with astonishment also getting into the car. "It's way more than _nice_ it is totally sweet this thing has a…" He went on about the car's engine, how many miles it could go, and everything about a car that I knew nothing about.

"Okay then." I sighed and leaned on the passenger's door staring out the window and looking at the moon, it was pretty all nice and white with little stars all around it. I saw him pass by a sign indicating that we were leaving the town. "Hey, where are we -?"

"You'll see." He grinned and pressed his foot harder on the gas, I gripped the seat and held my breath as he looked at me in the corners of his eyes with that smug grin. "What's the matter?" He laughed. "Haven't you ever taken a risk in your life?"

"No … and I think being safe is much more fun."

"We'll have fun don't worry about that." I looked at Trevor who just kept grinning and staring at the road, my eyes were wide with worry.

-0-

We stopped in front of a very lovely lake-view and I relaxed, finally we were parked and not exceeding the speed limit buy one-hundred miles per hour! Trevor looked into my brown eyes and let his smile slowly wipe away from his face. "What?" I said warily.

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at you … the moonlight really makes your eyes brighter." I touched the corner of my eye and blinked which caused him to shake with laughter.

"Um, thanks?" I looked back to the lake and studied it for a very long moment till Trevor placed his hand on my knee causing my reflexes to react I swatted his hand away. "What are you doing?"

"We're on a date what do you think I'm doing?"

"No we aren't! We're just having a friendly drive! Nothing more than that do you hear me?"

"Nope, I went deaf for a couple seconds." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders his lips leaning towards my ear. "Come on Skye, you used to be the most unpopular girl in school! I can change that once we get together then the whole school will be a buzz and your name will be in all of the girl's conversations."

"I prefer not to be known by people thank you very much."

"Once you know me you know everyone."

"No." I said sternly peeling him arm from my shoulders. "Can't I just go somewhere with a guy and we just talk? That's all I want to do is talk and if that means that I have to change my clothes to do that then so be it."

"Don't change your clothes, you look amazing."

"I don't want to be amazing I want to be Skye … though Skye like the cloths." I grinned, they were really cool and I seriously didn't want to give them up. Trevor sighed and leaned away from me, revving the car back to life and backing away from the lake. "I didn't want to hurt any feelings even if there weren't any there …" I grumbled under my breath.

"Oh no, there were no hurt feelings … but know this Skye … Once I make a point to go out with a girl, I don't give up easily." I gulped and clasped my hands together on my lap staring at them for the rest of the ride to my house.

[December]

"Christmas will be just around the corner you know that Claude?" I said with excitement, slamming my hands down on the desk before him as I walked into English. "Don't you love the holidays? They're so awesome, all snuggled up in your house with the family and drinking hot cocoa! Yum!" I sighed and sat down beside him.

"I know right? I'd like to snuggle up with you next to a warm fire …" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, over the last few months that hadn't changed, Jagger hadn't been seen for awhile now since the Soccer game, and Trevor was putting up so many obstacles up for me to try and avoid still keeping his word about hooking up with me for _god-knows_ why!

"We should go out tonight!" I said with a wide grin. "Then we could get hot cocoa, Christmas shopping, and even get a picture with Santa Clause!" Claude placed two fingers under my chin and lifted it up to look into my eyes.

"I'll be your Santa Clause, I've got my list, checked it twice and agreed your very … _very_ nice." I laughed and slapped his arm.

"That was the strangest pick-up line that I've ever heard! I'll have to use that some time." I smiled and pulled out my notebook scribbling in some doodles of Christmas kittens and chibi people.

-0-

Once the bell rang I bounded from the room with newly found energy a happiness spreading like cancer through my body. "Calm down, I've never seen you so happy is it the presents or what?" Claude chuckled as he followed me.

"Nope, even if I didn't get present I'd still be happy because Christmas is about bringing happiness to everyone!" I sighed and calmed myself down while walking along-side Claude to the cafeteria. "You know I really need to buy everyone a present soon I mean Christmas vacation is coming up in about a week or so you know."

"Yep." He looked down to me and grinned. "What do you want for Christmas anyway?"

"I don't know, clothes or something."

"Oh good I'll get you a sexy tony black bikini and two tickets to Hawaii."

"No thanks, I prefer to stay right here and a _pink_ bikini." I waltzed into the lunchroom as Raven jumped on me with a wide grin.

"Skye! You have to help me with my Christmas shopping! I need to know what everyone wants for Christmas!"

"Aw, that's sweet of you Raven, getting me something." Claude said with a large grin.

"No, you're on the naughty list you don't get anything." She growled at him then turned back to me with a wide grin.

"Oh, you hear that Skye, I'm a naughty boy you had better straighten me out right." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and suppressed a grin.

"No thanks, anyway! Raven you were saying?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know … something … nice I guess." She gripped my shoulders with her hands and slammed her head on my left shoulder.

"You're not helping, I need something specific."

"Okay, uh, stuffed animals? A sweater or something?"

"That's better, every year Skye _you're_ the only friend I have that doesn't give me details on something you want."

"I know, makes you work harder." I giggled and walked to the table with Raven beside me. "So Claude, is there anything you want for Christmas?" I asked him as we sat down.

"Only a taste of your Forbidden lips." He purred in my ear, I jumped as chills traveled along my skin.

"Something that doesn't involve my body."

"Alright, then how about we just go on one date?"

"No." I grumbled seating myself at the table with Raven and Becky holding tightly to her boyfriend's arm. "An item."

"There's a cool jacket at the store I saw … you remember the one I pointed out to you." I remembered but hey, it was only legal to give him crap.

"Nope, are you sure you weren't with Kat?"

"No way I know it was you!"

"Well I don't know I'll just get you any jacket okay?"

"Anything from you is okay." He said batting his eyelashes I rolled my own eyes and then focused on mooching food off of people.

-0-

I decided to walk home from school that day and look around at some of the stores to get some of the presents for my friends and family. I found a cute kitty doll for Mara, a lovely bracelet for mom, coffee mug for dad, earrings for Becky, bat choker for Raven, and then I came upon the coolest pair of shades for Tripp! And since I was getting Tripp something I decided to get Kat and Rocco something also. Kat got two lime green bow hair clips with little black bats in the middle of them, and Rocco got a spiked bracelet. I bought all this and started to the next store to get that jacket for Claude. I had also bought myself some Pocky, chips, and a soda while I was at the last store. Once I got to the next store I looked around and found that there was only one more jacket available and luckily it was only one size bigger than Claude's regular size.

Once I was done with all that shopping I started my way to the gift wrapping store, everyone was going to get a personalized gift wrapped specially by me. Becky, Mom, Dad, and Mara all got red wrapping paper with a white ribbon around them and a pink bow. Raven, Kat, Rocco, Tripp, and Claude all got black wrapping paper with a red ribbon around them and the same pink bow. I paid for that and walked out of the store with all of the presents in two paper bags. "Doing some shopping I see." I stopped and turned around to see Jagger my breath floating before my face in a small white ball.

"What do you want?" I asked shakily stepping back from him.

"Nothing, but I've been watching you the last couple months …" He started to walk towards me, his feet crunched in the soft white snow. "…And I think I can get to you."

"Get-get to me? What do you mean?"

"I want you." He purred in my ear, taking a strand of my hair in his hand, my face quickly changed it's color to deep red like I was some kind of chameleon against a brick wall. "I want your voice, I want your body … I want you, everything about you." He backed me up against a wall, his palm resting on the cement wall beside my ear.

"No you don't! You're lying, you just want to get back at me for hitting you!"

"Believe me, I've already struck my revenge with you when I found your … _trigger_." Jagger pressed his lips against my neck as I dropped the bags and gripped his jacket and clenched the fabric under my fingers. His lips slipped and glided across my skin as if it were made of silk. "Mm …" He groaned against my skin.

"Stop it! Get off me!" I screamed and started to push against him when he was yanked away from me, Alexander stood there with a dark glare across his features.

"I thought you were going back to your little club."

"I _was_ but there was just something else that called my name right here in your town."

"Get out." Alexander snarled and Jagger held up his hands with a large grin, winking to me.

"For now Alexander … but don't you worry sweetheart I'll be back for you." He released Jagger who strutted away.

"Thanks." I mumbled to Alexander, I hadn't spoken to him since he had tried to hurt Claude in the park.

"Of course, you're Skye aren't you?"

"Yes and you're Alexander."

"Correct." He paused and then looked down to my bags, I followed his gaze and gasped.

"Oh, I hope Tripp's glasses didn't break!" Quickly I dropped to my knees and dug through the presents and pulled out my dad's along with Tripp's feeling around them gently to make sure there was nothing broken. "Okay … they're good."

"You bought Claude's friends …_gifts?_" Alexander laughed as I stood with the bags in my arms, he took one and smiled.

"Well yeah, I mean I wasn't planning on it but then I saw those glasses for Tripp and I figured that I might as well get something for everyone else."

"Did you get Claude a present too?"

"Yep, I acted like I had no clue he wanted that jacket he was eyeing when we went to the store two weeks ago." Alexander frowned it was clear that he still didn't want me to go walking around with Claude alone.

"Do you … like my cousin Skye?"

"As a friend yes." I smiled wide and then let it fade as Alexander didn't return the grin.

"No, as more than a friend."

"No way! He's just my buddy that's all."

"Really? Because the way that he looks at you seems like he sees something much more in you." I blinked turning my gaze to Alexander's brown eyes.

"How do you know how Claude has been looking at me?"

"Well … Um." He scratched at his head and looked at his feet. "Raven overheard where you two were going a couple times and when she did she had me tag along and we had to watch you two while you were off buying things or well … while Claude was off buying things."

"Does he do that allot or what?"

"I don't know, though he _does_ like to spend money on women although I was sure that he wouldn't keep hanging on you for this long he dropped another girl that acted just like you in the first week."

"I wish all of these boys would stop hitting on me! I just want to sit down with someone and have a conversation with them, it kind of makes me happy that I'm with you Alexander because you're taken and madly in love with Raven so I won't have to worry about you." He laughed and nodded.

"Speaking of Raven, do you know where I could get one of those bat chokers? Raven has been _hinting_ I guess you could say … that she wanted one." I bit my lower lip.

"Um, I kind of bought her one … If you want it you could have it, I mean I saw a pair of coffin earrings that I was thinking of getting her."

"Oh no I couldn't."

"Go ahead, I have plenty of money left for presents." I dug through the bag I had in my hands and smiled when I found her choker in the small rectangle box beneath her wrapping paper, I pulled off the bow slowly so I wouldn't break the wrapping paper. "The bow has who it came from on it …" I said with a small smile.

"Are you very sure?"

"Yeah, though I'm still going to get you a Christmas present." I grinned and walked while talking to Alexander, he really wasn't such a bad guy really, but the day had to end and I departed from him, wondering if Jagger would like a present as well … not knowing why but wondering.


	6. Frostbite

**Chapter 6.**

**Frostbite**

As I walked home I couldn't stop wondering what exactly a good present for Jagger would be… A restraining order? Maybe a cage. I shook my head and laughed as the thoughts whizzed through my mind. Once I got home I shoved my lanyard in my pocket that had Pooky and my house key on the end of it. "Mom, Dad I'm home!"

"Mommy and Daddy are our Christmas shopping!" Mara smiled and skipped into the kitchen peeking in the paper bags but frowned when she discovered the presents were already wrapped. "That's not fair!"

"Sure it is, Christmas is in three weeks, you can wait."

"_Two_ weeks!" Mara corrected.

"Oh that's right." I smiled and looked at my sister who wasn't wearing the usual children's attire for the Holidays, she was dressed in black jeans, a green shirt that had a bat on it wearing a Santa hat, and Bat socks. It seemed as if it were the Nightmare Before Christmas for her.

"Your birthday is in nine days!" I laughed and nodded, that was right my birthday was coming up wasn't it? Well as long as Claude didn't know, if he did then who _knows_ what would happen. I placed Mara's present under the tree beside Mom and Dad's then started to my room laying on my bed and letting out a large sigh, so glad that today was Friday.

"Where have all the Good men gone? And where are all the Gods where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed, late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need …" I sang softly rolling onto my stomach and closing my eyes with a smile. "Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy… somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me, racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, it's goanna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet. But when the mountains meet the heavens above and when the lightning _splits_ the _SEA!_ I could swear there is someone-somewhere watching me, through the wind and the chills and the _rain_ and the _storm_ and the _flood_, I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood…" I held my breath and shut my mouth as the words got to me reaching my core and making my heart freeze like icicles hanging from my gutters. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes clutching my hands right above my heart trying to suppress tears, not even knowing why I wanted to cry, grandpa couldn't be the reason because he was gone for four months now … couldn't I be over it by now? A single tears slid across my cheek and sank into the pink fabric of my pillowcase.

"Skye! There's someone at the door for you and he's really _hot_!" I heard Mara shout, I wiped away the wet line from my face and raced down the stairs stopping on the last step staring into the mismatched eyes of Jagger.

"You have such a darling younger sister Skye, how come you never told me stories?"

"Get out of my house!" I shouted and stepped off of the stairs making my way towards Jagger.

"That is so rude, don't you agree Mara?"

"Yeah! He said he was your friend Skye!" Mara crossed her arms over her chest, I gently pushed her behind my body and glared at Jagger who only stepped closer to me. "Hey! If you aren't going to talk to him then _I_ will!"

"I think I like the way your sister thinks."

"Well I don't now get out!" I hissed, he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward squeezing tightly onto my skin and causing me to shout in pain. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Or else what?" I said nothing as Jagger grinned devilishly, I dug my free hand into my back pocket stealthily and pulled out my cell phone holding down on number three which was Raven's speed dial. "That's what I though … now why don't we go somewhere private like the graveyard?"

"No!"

"Hello?" I heard Raven's muffled tone on the other end of the phone.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

"No!" I pulled against him to no avail, he then gripped my chin and I looked into his mismatched eyes, my body grew numb as I fell to the ground hanging up the phone before it hit the hard-wood floor.

-0-

The next thing as far as I could remember was that it was cold; snow was in my palm and pressing against my face. "Ugh …" I groaned and pulled myself up looking around in the dark I saw a gravestone, then another, and another … I froze in place and it wasn't from the snow either. "The grave yard…" I whispered and looked around, figuring that I was alone I dashed in the direction of the gates only to fall face first back into the snow, looking behind me I saw a black silhouette almost camouflaged in the dark blanket of midnight. "Get away from me!" I shouted and crawled backwards only to have his heavy boot slam down on my foot.

"Why would I do that? I thought you liked me Skye." Jagger leaned his face down closer to hers. "Besides that we haven't even started with the ceremony."

"I don't care! _I don't care!_ Leave me alone!" I looked away from him shutting my eyes hard as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Skye!" I heard Raven shout her feet crunching in the white snow, Jagger pulled me up to my feet and glared at Raven. "What do you think you're doing?" Raven growled to Jagger who kept tight grip on my arm.

"She's mine, I'll start the ceremony and we'll be bonded for eternity." It seemed as if he were saying more of a way of revenge than romance. "I wonder what her blood will taste like, she _is_ pure isn't she?"

"Pure?" I whispered looking back and fourth from Jagger to Raven. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A virgin." Jagger purred in my ear running the tip of his nose down the nape of my neck.

"Of course I am! I'm saving that for after I'm married! If you think that you're going to be getting anything let me tell you that you are greatly mistaken!"

"Am I?" He asked holding my chin and making me stare into his eyes, I closed my own pursing my lips hard.

"Leave Skye alone Jagger, why do you want to bond with her anyway?"

"Why not? Look at her lovely curves…" He ran his palm along my sides, "Her dress …" He ran the tips of his fingers along the bottom of my dress, "And what's under the dress as she looks at me with those big brown eyes, begging that I stop." He gripped my butt forcing me against his chest; red flew over my cheeks as I planted myself against his body.

"Stop touching me! Right now!" I pushed against him then reeled my hand back and punched him in the face. He held his mouth as I dashed away from him and over to Raven who clenched her fists.

"Nice one." She said approvingly and looked back to Jagger who's lip was bleeding.

"Wow … I never thought I could do that!" I said with excitement. "But … seriously we might want to think about high-tailing it out of here." Raven bit her lower lip and stepped back as Jagger stepped forward his bright neon eyes darkening.

"Where do you think you're going? We haven't even gotten to the wine-tasting."

"I'm under age I don't think that would be okay with my parents if I started drinking illegally." Jagger chuckled and stepped closer once more.

"Once you become one of the undead you'll never have to obey the orders of those mortals, we follow our own rules."

"Not Alexander!" Raven shouted as her breath floated past her lips in a puff of white smoke. "He still follows the rules of mortals and look where he's at he-."

"He's being hunted; his whole family is being hunted! And I'm here to only take one human away from the hunt … _one_ human." Jagger met with my brown eyes I shook my head.

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you! Defiantly not the underworld!" Raven turned around pointing to the gates.

"If he wants you then you're better off at home, away from here!"

"But Raven I-!"

"Go!"

"I will not!" I said sternly, Raven looked back to Jagger who crossed his arms over his chest and grinned devilishly. "Raven what if he hurts you? Alexander will have even more reason to hate Claude … or more than likely _me_."

"Just _go_! Before I have to make you go!" Raven growled pointing her black nail polished finger in my face. I pursed my lips and dashed away from her into the misty frostbitten midnight. I slammed my back against the iron gates and shut my eyes; this was stupid _I_ was stupid! I couldn't just let Raven stay back there alone but then again I couldn't fight off Jagger either. I pulled out my phone and held down five.

"Hello?"

"I need you … Raven needs you, how soon can you be here?"

"What's going on?"

"Graveyard." Was all I answered and hung up the phone falling into the snow, vile, sinister, evil thoughts buzzed through my head causing me to get light-headed. "I need … a hero …" I whispered squinting hard and falling into the snow, confusion was in my head as well, this was all too overwhelming, and what if mom and dad were going to get hurt? Or Raven was killed? Or Claude … I closed my eyes and lay there in the snow … I wasn't a vampire; I was too tired to get up.

-0-

"Are you alright honey?" I heard my mom's worried voice and opened my eyes, where was I? Don't tell my I was in the hospital like one of those lame soap operas!

"Where are we?"

"Alexander's house, Raven found you lying in the snow when she was on her date with Alexander, why weren't you at home with Mara while your father and I was gone? She said there was a boy, are you dating a boy without our permission Skye?" Now that my mom knew I was alright she was going to get on my back about all the other things I should have been doing that night besides running around in a restricted area with a boy that they didn't know about.

"No, I'm not dating anyone I swear! I …" I sat up and rubbed my eyes looking around the cobwebbed mansion. "I was just going to talk to Alexander's grandmother, she gives great advice."

"Really?" My mother asked me skeptically. "In a graveyard?"

"Yes, she died awhile ago."

"Alright, Raven said that Alexander would take you home, I guess you can stay the night … but _only_ tonight, I don't trust these boys you know." I rolled my eyes once she left the room and sighed. Raven then poked her head in the room, seeing my mother had left she bounded towards me with a look of worry about her.

"What happened? Did the hunters get you?"

"Hunters? What hunters?" Raven paused and sat beside the couch staring at me then blinked.

"Nothing … It was from a movie I saw … They called the vampires hunters."

"Oh," I sighed and laid myself back down. "No I was just really tired and worried about you."

"Lucky for me Claude showed up, he just grabbed me and yanked me away from the awesome glare-down that me and Jagger were having!"

"I called him; I'm glad that you're okay, no scratches?"

"Nope! Completely okay!" Raven did a couple of jumping-jacks and then gave me a thumbs up.

"Alright, where's Alexander?"

"Yelling at Claude."

"For what? He saved your life!"

"He also tried to talk me into talking to Alexander about the vials and promised to turn me into a vampire one he was a pure-blood."

"What? But … That can't be true! Claude isn't like that he's so nice!"

"He was putting on a show for you Skye, he hasn't changed one bit … I knew he couldn't." Raven grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the ground as if it had just caused her bad mood.

"But …" I mumbled and curled my legs up against my chest and pressing my lips on my knees. "He was so nice."

"That's just how reality is Skye." Raven whispered to me, placing a hand on my shoulder in attempt to try and comfort me well, it was working. "I'm sorry, but he's like Jagger, he'll put on an act to try and get to you and then at the right moment he'll snatch the thing he was going for."

"I know, I get it."

"You can stay with Alexander tonight, I don't think you'd be too safe at my house, besides that my mom wouldn't appreciate the unexpected guest." I nodded as Raven gave me a hug. "See you later Skye."

"Bye." I mumbled and watched as Raven walked from the room also, I moved my head down, letting my eyes be hidden beneath my arms as tears rolled from my cheeks, how could I trust this guy as my friend anymore? I considered him my best friend! I told him things I had never told Raven, why me? Although wasn't it better that I suffered which meant that my friends weren't in the same boat?

"Don't ever touch Raven again, do you hear me?" Alexander growled, I peeked from the top of my arm and saw him standing there with Claude who had his fists clenched, shaking with rage.

"Crystal clear."

"And if I ever find out that you're anywhere near her or Skye I will personally take care of you."

"Then you had better take care of me right now, turn around." Claude growled to his cousin who turned about and saw me sitting there.

"Leave." Was all that Alexander had said, Claude hesitated for a moment and then turned around without looking back and slammed the door shut. "Skye …" Alexander said softly.

"What?" I whispered, moving my head back so that all I could see was darkness.

"Are you … crying?"

"No." I pouted sternly then sniffled as Alexander laughed softly placing his hand on my head. "I just caught a cold that's all."

"Then you won't mind lifting your head for me will you?"

"I have a headache, I'd rather not."

"You're quick at the draw but I know you're crying." Alexander placed a finger under my arms and touched my wet chin then drew it back; I lifted my head as he held up his index finger a drop of moister trailing down to his palm.

"I thought I could trust him!" I sobbed and hugged him tightly, letting my tears stain his dark black jacket. "I'm sorry for burdening you and everything! And I swear I'm not trying to hit on you at all it's just that … I thought I could trust him…" I whispered again as Alexander placed a hand on my head once more.

"I thought he was changing also, the way that he looked at you … it made me hopeful."

"He never looked at me and differently than he looked at Raven or Kat."

"So you say … But I'm sure that you just don't feel the same way about him."

"I don't feel any kind of … passion if that's what you mean."

"Exactly." I bit my lower lip, there was nothing there though … not that I knew of at least. But then it struck me, what if I ended up having a passionate feeling for Jagger? What if that was why when he kissed my neck it gave me chills? I pulled away from Alexander and laid down on the couch.

"I'm going to go to sleep." He nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving me there to think … what if?


	7. Frowny Faces and Tears

**Chapter 7.**

**Frowny Faces and Tears**

As I walked into the store I picked up chips, Pocky, and soda or in other words … the usual. I then looked around the rest of the store to try and find something for Alexander … but what was I going to get this guy? What do you get for your friend's boyfriend who just so _happens_ to be a vampire? I stopped in front of the art section of the store … didn't Alexander like to paint? I picked up one of every single color they had of the cheapest brand of paint. I then bought five fabric canvases then walked with much difficulty to the cashier wondering why I hadn't thought to get a stupid cart!

"Need some help?" Claude took the canvases from me with a small smirk cocking one eye brow up.

"No, give me the canvas." I snapped cradling the paint in one arm.

"Why? How about I get this for you, as a Christmas present."

"No thank you, now give me the canvas, Claude." I growled, he blinked hard and stood there studying me for a moment and then handed me the canvas, without even so much as a glance back I strutted past him and to the check out, after this I would visit _Twenty-four hour midnight _and get something for Raven.

"What's the matter with you?" Claude asked me; clearly he was following me now. I walked out of the doors of the store swinging it back as to hit him in the face but to my dismay he caught it just in time. "What was that for?"

"Go away." I grumbled oh _great_ tears were surfacing in my eyes!

"Why? What did I do?"

"What do you _think_ you did? Stupid!"

"Oh, this is about the vials isn't it?"

"No dip!"

"Okay I think I may have deserved those couple of insults but not talking to me is pushing the envelope!"

"Is it Claude?" I growled walking faster now trying to get to my car before he decided to jump on the hood.

"Would you _stop_? I'm trying to talk to you."

"I don't want to listen! I'm _tired_ of listening! I'm _tired_ of being lied to I hate it when everyone says it won't hurt but it does! I hate it when everyone says they're telling the truth and they don't! But most of all I hate it when someone says you're they're friend but you really _aren't_!" I finally got to my pink beetle and pulled out my Navy lanyard and got out my pink key, swinging open the door and tossing the gifts on the passenger's seat then sitting down. Once I got to _Twenty-four hour midnight_ I picked Raven up a pair of those coffin earrings and split, deciding that I wanted to be somewhere that no one would find me.

![]!

I sat there at the abandoned school that was about two or three miles from an abandoned barn … but the barn was infested with stray animals and I didn't want to get bitten so I decided to stay here where no animal could open the doors. All in all this building was four to five miles or more away from town, and it was quiet.

"I'm such an idiot …" I groaned and seated myself at a torn up and dusty desk, I then wondered why they never took any of these things out. I laid my head down on the desk and closed my eyes as tears streamed down my face, why _was_ I such an idiot? I trusted a guy that Raven and Alexander … even _Becky_ told me not to trust! What can I have to show for it? Nothing but frowny faces and tears. "Rushing and racing and running in circles moving so fast I'm forgetting my purpose blur of the traffic is sending me spinning, getting no where." I sang out … "Save me … Somebody take my hand and lead me … _slow_ me down, don't let love pass me by, just _show_ me how… cause I'm ready to fall _slow_ me down… don't let me live a lie, before my life flies by … I need you to slow me down." It wasn't the right song … I needed something so speak to me, regardless I kept going. "the noise of the world is getting me caught up, chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it, just need to breath will somebody please … slow me down…." I got up from the desk and walked tot eh chalkboard running my index finger along the thick layer of dust and made a small line. "Ooh …" I sag out, finding a tune. "Hmmm … I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me … I still feel your touch in my dream, forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to sur-vive …" I shook my head. "No." I grumbled while turning about and staring out the window as my breath floated before my eyes, the snow was so thick and packed tightly around the edge of the windowsill. "In sleep he sang to me … in dreams he came … that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name … and though I dream again for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind …"

"Sing once again with me, out strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet … and though you turn from me to glance behind …" I turned around and saw Jagger standing there, I didn't know his voice was so … _hot_! It was just about as sexy as he was! "The Phantom of The Opera is there … inside your mind." He held out his hand beckoning me, I stepped back and bit my lower lip … _what if?_ I thought and stepped forward as Jagger grinned wide to me walking the same direction I was, I kept my pace towards him slowly, I could hear the high soprano in my head from the Phantom of the Opera as I grasped his hand.

"Jagger." I breathed as my heart pounded against my ribcage wildly.

"Yes."

"Why do you want me?" I whispered as he fixed his gaze upon my locks of brown hair that he was stroking with his slender fingers. "What kind of feelings do you feel?"

"I feel passion … I feel … _everything_." I pursed my lips as he wrapped his other hand around my waist and pressed his lips upon my neck, tasting it and grinning as though he had just received the grand prize for some game. I felt his fangs scrape against my neck and I shook with fear pushing against him and grinding my teeth together.

"Stop it! I changed my mind!"

"Sorry, we're at the _point of no return._" That was cruel on so many levels, I bit his own neck as causing him to belt out a large snarl and slap me across the face, I landed on the ground and held my cheek as he gripped my wrist. "I should just bite you right now!"

"I don't want to be a vampire! I'm not like Raven!"

"Are you sure you don't? Are you really sure? I don't think you can make that decision, so I'll help you with it."

"Why do you want to turn me into a vampire so badly anyway?" Jagger didn't respond as he released my wrist then walked from the room, as I dashed after him and into the hall … he had disappeared.

![]!

At school I ignored Claude as we sat together, threw all his notes away and acted like I never heard what he was saying, he got lost multiple times trying to go to the lunchroom and whenever he sat down at the table I got up and walked outside heard Rocco's laughter followed by. "Seriously dude what'd you do to set her off?"

Claude seated himself at the table and I stood up hearing his hands slam down on the gray colored wood of the table and then his dark hiss. "What did you tell her?" I guessed he aimed that at Raven and then Raven didn't answer. I opened the doors to the bitter cold and stood beside a large tree looking at the bark and sighing as my breath was visible before my eyes which were watering … _again!_ "Skye!" I heard Claude calling my name and placed a palm under my eyes and started to walk away while snow floated down to the ground making the already white ground thicker with snow. "Stop walking already!"

"No."

"Skye!"

"Go _away_!"

"No! I'm not going to listen to you anymore, what exactly did Alexander tell you?" I didn't answer only kept walking till I started down the small portion of steps down to the picnic tables. Claude grabbed my shoulder and spun me around as a tear flew from my cheek and across his face, he blinked touching the moisture with his fingers and looking at it then back to me.

"L-leave me alone." I hiccupped … why was I so worked up?

"No." He leaned down to me looking right into my eyes. "What did Alexander tell you?"

"Everything you already know, about you _betraying_ my trust and going after the vials! About you- you … how you _use_ people! You never really wanted to be my friend! All you wanted me for was to get close to Raven and go ahead and steal the vials! It had nothing to do -!" He pressed his lips against mine letting his hot breath fill my cavity and then pulling away while holding me in his warm arms. "Let go of me." I breathed tightening my fists in my hands and then turning away from him once I was free.

"I couldn't hold back any longer …"

"So that's all you wanted from me? Is to get laid or something?"

"No! that has nothing to do with this subject!" Claude laughed and held my hands looking into my confused eyes. "Trust me again, I swear I will never betray you, I swear it on my immortal heart." I scanned his features and blinked nodding once.

"Alright, but if you wanted to be a friend then you didn't have to kiss me like that." Claude rolled his eyes as if I missed something, what?

"Come on … time to rub it in Raven and Alexander's face that I won!" Claude laughed loudly and held my hand, somehow when he touched me it felt … different … much stranger, yet warming and … good.

[To be Continued ... ]

**ATTENTION!!!! Forbidden Kisses 2: Midnight Coffins is already completed and ready for business!! Will there be more???**

**Author's Note:**

**Gina [me!] : I think I'll name the next one pink coffins!**

**Claude: But then it would imply that you're turning teh main character into a vampire, I'd really like that. [;D]**

**Skye: You're changing me into a what?! [O.O]**

**Claude: Not you! **_**me**_** I'm the star of this fanfiction!**

**Gina: Sure you are Claude ... Sure you are [T.T] ... So what do you think of the title though?**

**Claude: It's stupid. [:P]**

**Skye: I love it! [^^]**

**Gina: How about ... Kissing Coffins!**

**Claude: That's from the second Vampire Kisses book stupid! [T.T]**

**Skye: Yeah ... that's not original. [T.T]**

**Gina: Fine! How about ... Midnight Coffins? [O.O"]**

**Claude: Yeah that sounds pretty awesome! [^^']**

**Skye: I like it! It sounds romantic! I love ROMANCE! [^^]**

**Gina: Alright! Midnight Coffins it is then! OH! I want to make a MeruPuri fanfiction too!!!**

**Aram: Oh Hell ... what will she do to me!**

**Airi: No ... she has a Fetish for the bad boys Aram you're safe.**

**Aram: The bad boys? They who will she ...**

**Gina: RAZU! You sexy beast! You're like my grown up anime SPOCK!**

**Razu: I look nothing like a Vulcan ... [T.T]**

**Gina: So! I think my Character will be MOMO!**

**Claude: He is so screwed ...**

**Skye: You can say that again.**

**Claude: He is so screwed...**

**Skye: I didn't mean that literally.**

**Claude: I know I just wanted to say it.**

**Razu: you're smothering me ....**

**Gina: Don't worry I'm smothering you with love so that means you won't die.**

**Razu: I wish I would ... Wait ... maybe thsi is good, what do you think of me without my shirt on?**

**Gina: OHMIGOSH! *Faints with smoke coming from eyes***

**Razu: Awesome ... *pokes body***

**Claude/Skye: See you in the next book! MIDNIGHT COFFINS!**


End file.
